Pokemon Ash's Birth
by DXslayer
Summary: Ok here is the second part in the tale of Blaze Ketchum rated R for swearing, adult situations, and sexual content
1. Retirement

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Retirement  
  
It's been five years. Five long years since Blaze had won the championship and in that time very few things have changed. Oh sure Blaze is freaking rich and he's twenty times stronger. But other then those things everything else has pretty much stayed the same.  
  
Today we join Blaze doing his usual thing training to become even stronger. With Delia 'sunning' herself, aka she's taking a nap.  
  
"Oh great she's at it again." said a teenage Blaze  
  
At this point I would like to point out what they both look like. Blaze has changed a lot from his days as a trainer. For one thing he is 6 foot and he developed some nice muscles lean and not to bulky. He was the thing dreams were made of for all of the females. Delia however was the thing of dreams for the male population. With her looks coming out, among other things coming out, she needed Blaze just to keep all of the men off of her.  
  
"Hey Delia wake up." said Blaze as he shook her awake  
  
"What is it Blaze" said Delia  
  
"Come on Delia we have to get going we have about an hour before the news conference." said Delia  
  
"Oh come on Blaze leave me alone." said Delia  
  
"Sorry Delia but they will want you there as well." said Blaze  
  
"Oh all right give me a minute to get ready." said Delia as she got out of the chair.  
  
Ten minutes later Delia and Blaze were just getting out of the house.  
  
"Come on Delia were going to be late." said Blaze while running toward the car.  
  
"Hey Blaze instead of driving can we walk today?" asked Delia  
  
"I guess." said Blaze as he and Delia started walking together. At this point I would like to point out that they are STILL not dating.  
  
Thankfully though the walk there was only an hour so all of the reporters only had to wait for a good ten minutes.  
  
"I suppose your all wondering why exactly I have called you all here today." said Blaze, "Well I have called you all here today to tell you that as of right now I am officially retired for being a Pokemon Master."  
  
All of the reporters were in an uproar. All of them were firing off questions a thousand a second.  
  
"If you all will calm down I will explain. Now as you all know in recent years the competition at the championships have been going up and now I feel it is time for me to step down and let someone else take over." said Blaze  
  
"What will you do now?" asked one of the reporters.  
  
"Well honestly I haven't thought of that yet." said Blaze while holding the back of his head.  
  
*Bam* anime stupidity fall  
  
"Ok ok I lied I plan to do a little traveling." said Blaze  
  
"Where do you plan to go?" asked one of the reporters  
  
"No comment." said Blaze, "Sorry but I have to get going I have a very long journey ahead of me."  
  
Thankfully though, Blaze and Delia were able to get out of there before all of the reporters were able to surround them.  
  
"SO where are we going from here?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I thought that we could head back home for a little while and from there either you can stay home or you can go traveling with me around the world." said Blaze  
  
"That sounds fun." said Delia  
  
'And Romantic.' thought Delia  
  
With that Blaze and Delia started what they always do best. They started traveling together.  
  
Well that is the new part that I was talking about. Well just chapter 1 don't worry there will be more after all this story didn't get the title Ash's Birth for nothing you know. You know I'm kind a sad right now. The reason why is because not a single person asked for the prolog ( you know it is meant to be funny and I think I did a good job, in a demented perverted kind way. Oh well it's up to you people. 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Party  
  
After evading all of the reporter's and doing a little bit of flying on Dragonite Blaze and Delia were finally able to make it to Viridian City.  
  
"Phew I thought we would never get away from them." said Delia  
  
"You're telling me. I never knew a person with a twenty pound camera could run that fast." said Blaze  
  
"So where do we head from here?" wondered Delia  
  
"Well I'm guessing that all of the reporters are looking at the hotels for our reservations and I think we should head toward the Pokecenter." said Blaze  
  
"OK that sounds like an idea to me." said Delia  
  
When they got to the Pokecenter a couple of people Blaze and Delia's age came up to them.  
  
"Hey your Blaze Ketchum right?" asked the girl  
  
"Yes I am." said Blaze  
  
"That's so cool. Listen my Boyfriend and I are having a party tonight and we were wondering if you can come." said the girl  
  
"Sorry but I don't like to party." said Blaze  
  
"Can I come?" asked Delia  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl  
  
"Oh sorry my names Delia Gottum." said Delia rather angrily  
  
"Oh my god you're Delia Gottum, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It's just that you're not seen that often so no one knows what you look like." said the girl, "The only thing that we've heard about you is that your Blaze's girlfriend."  
  
"Were not dating." said Delia  
  
"That's perfect. Come on then you'll have a wonderful time." said the girl as she grabbed Delia and dragged her.  
  
Before she went out of listening range Blaze managed to say "Be home by midnight or else your sleeping outside."  
  
Around midnight Blaze was starting to wonder where Delia is.  
  
'I don't think they will mind if I stop by.' thought Blaze as he exited the door.  
  
After a good twenty minutes Blaze was finally able to find where the party was and made his way there. The party was a typical party for teenagers. Music, dancing, and lots and lots of drinking.  
  
'Good god I could smell the alcohol from three blocks away.' thought Blaze, 'Now let's see where Delia is.'  
  
Surprisingly though it didn't take Blaze long to find Delia. The reason being that Delia was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a guy. Did I forget to mention that while they were dancing the guy was putting his hand where it shouldn't be and I think most of you who have been to a party know where I'm talking about.  
  
'How dare he put his hands there.' thought Blaze who was seeing nothing but red.  
  
"Hey Blaze." said Delia as she walked, well tried to, toward Blaze  
  
"Come on Delia I think it's time to head home." said Blaze  
  
"Oh come on Blaze stay and something to drink. Although I don't suggest beer right off the bat because it will make you throw up, like it did me." said Delia  
  
"Exactly how much have you had?" asked Blaze  
  
"Well after I threw up the beer I had something called Smerinof Ice. It's really good. I had four of them." said Blaze  
  
"OK I think you've had to much, time to head home." said Blaze  
  
"Hey Mack you can't take her, you can have her after I'm done with her." said the guy she danced with  
  
"Sorry but she's drunk now why don't you go and grope some other girl." said Blaze  
  
"How about I kick your ass and take her from you." said the guy  
  
The guy had thrown a punch but since he was drunk, and he was facing off against Blaze, the punch was easily caught.  
  
"Now, now no need for that." said Blaze before he broke the guy's arm with a sickening crack.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH." screamed the guy  
  
"Talk about a buzz kill." said Blaze as he put Delia above his shoulder and carried her off.  
  
All the while he was walking Delia was laughing to beat the band and when he got there he received a not so pleasant look from the local Nurse Joy.  
  
"Is it alright if I get some Aspirin?" asked Blaze  
  
"Sure she looks like she will need it in the morning." said the Nurse as she handed him three pills  
  
"Thanks." said Blaze  
  
The walk to the room was pretty much uneventful except with Delia still laughing her head off.  
  
"Ok Delia here we are." said Blaze as he entered the double bed room.  
  
"Thanks Blaze you know you've always been nice to me." said Delia  
  
"Yea sure." said Blaze as he set her down.  
  
"Now it's my turn to be nice to you." said Delia as she tried to pull him in for a kiss  
  
Which was soundly blocked by Blaze's hand and was knocked down to the ground  
  
"Oh so you want me to kiss you there huh." said Delia  
  
With amazing speed and skill Delia was able to get Blaze's zipper undone and unbutton his pants in a second.  
  
"Hey what do you think your doing." said Blaze as he tried to get her off of his pants.  
  
"Oh come on Blaze I know you want it. Heck I've heard you at night." said Delia, "And you know I'll let you in on a little secret I *THUD*" Delia had finally passed out from the drinks.  
  
"PHEW about time." said Blaze as he zipped himself up and lifted Delia into her bed to await the Hangover she will have in the morning.  
  
Well that's chapter 2 and I hope you will like it. Ok now as for the Prolog, you see I got the two mixed up you see it's an epilog and I'll send it as soon as I can. Which will probably be tomorrow because I work in the afternoon tomorrow so please keep your hopes up that it will be a light day. Oh and if your wondering why Delia was so drunk after only four drinks I'll explain. First off Sreminof Ice has the alcohol amount of two beers so while she only had four of them she had eight beers in her. Second, that was her first time drunk and after one you have a pretty good buzz going and if you ask how I know this I won't answer ok 


	3. Recovery from the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Recovery from the Party  
  
Delia woke up with a major headache, and feeling all around crappy.  
  
"Uh what happened." said Delia while holding her head  
  
"Honestly I wish I can tell you." said Blaze who was holding a glass of water and three pills of ADVIL  
  
"Oh you're a god Blaze." said Delia as she took the pills and popped the pills in her mouth and downed the water.  
  
"So how do you feel?" asked Blaze  
  
"Shoot me and please do it quietly." said Delia  
  
"Ha ha that's what you get for drinking." said Blaze  
  
"Uh what did I do last night." asked Delia to herself  
  
"You mean you don't remember." said Blaze  
  
"No the last thing I remember was throwing up everything after that is a complete blank." said Delia  
  
'Thank god for that.' thought Blaze  
  
"Well I don't know what you did up until I went and got you but you pretty much passed out." lied Blaze  
  
"Thank god I was afraid that I did something embarrassing." said Delia  
  
'Boy if only you knew.' thought Blaze  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to take a walk." said Delia as she got her towel and walked to the shower that was provided to the room.  
  
After a good ten minutes of Delia enjoying the shower she decided it was time to get out. How ever when she got out Blaze had disappeared to who knows where.  
  
"Oh well guess I'll just go for that walk." said Delia  
  
Delia started to walk and started talking to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hey nice to see you walking on your own." said the Nurse.  
  
"Yea don't remind me I still have a headache from last night." said Delia  
  
"You kidding me the way your friend carried you in here I'm glad all you have is a bad headache." said the Nurse.  
  
"He carried me here." said Delia  
  
"Yep right over his shoulder." said Nurse Joy  
  
"Huh he didn't tell me that little bit." said Delia  
  
'I wonder what else he hid from me.' thought Delia  
  
"Well it's been a slice." said Joy as she walked toward the back.  
  
"Ok see you later." said Delia as she walked out for that walk.  
  
As Delia walked through the park she noticed that the girl she met last night was sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hey Delia over here." said the girl [lets just call her Jamie]  
  
"Hey, How've you been?" asked Delia  
  
"I've been better. How are you?" asked Jamie  
  
"Better then I was an hour ago." said Delia  
  
"That's good to hear. Man what I time we had last night." said Jamie  
  
"Honestly I don't remember." said Delia  
  
"You don't? Ok then after you had put a few in you you started dancing with this really cute guy, and then your friend came and picked you up." said Jaime, "Oh and your friend broke the guys arm."  
  
"Are you serious." said Delia  
  
"Yep heard the guy can't do anything with his arm until its rehabilitated." said Delia  
  
"Wow I didn't know Blaze had that kind of power." said Delia  
  
"Yea well the guy was putting his hands where I guess he didn't like them." said Jamie  
  
"What can I say Blaze has always been somewhat protective of me." said Delia  
  
"I'll say." said Jamie  
  
"Well sorry to say this but I have to go and interrogate Blaze." said Delia  
  
"Are you sure about that. I'm betting that you did something that you may regret." said Jamie  
  
"Guess your right. Oh well guess I'll have to get the information from him some other time." said Delia as she started walking toward the Pokecenter.  
  
After the walk back Delia noticed that Blaze was starting to pack.  
  
"I think you should hurry up the reporters have found out that we stayed here." said Blaze  
  
"Who told them?" asked Delia  
  
"Somebody from your party called a news crew." said Delia  
  
"Oh great, wait a minute how did you know that the person was from the party." said Delia  
  
"Well um.." Blaze couldn't speak.  
  
"Let me guess you recognized him as the guy from last night." said Delia  
  
"What guy?" said Blaze  
  
"The one with a broken arm, which you broke." said Delia  
  
"Listen, can we talk about this later I don't want to get stuck doing interviews for a month." said Blaze as he started walking out the door.  
  
"Alright but we will talk about this some time." said Delia as she started packing her own bag.  
  
'My only question is, why is he protecting me so much." thought Delia  
  
Well that's chapter 3. Oh and if your wondering why exactly it took me this long to get this chapter out I'll gladly explain. You see I had a ton of work over the weekend and now I just started summer school so that pretty much takes up my mornings and I just got a new game which I can't seem to put down. oh well. 


	4. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
After narrowing escaping the reporters Blaze and Delia were doing the usual thing, just walking along minding their own business.  
  
"You know Blaze a very special day is coming." said Delia  
  
"Yea Yea Yea I remembered it's your birthday." said Blaze  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you remembered." said Delia as she gave him a big hug  
  
'I've had to because of what happened last year.' thought Blaze  
  
Last year Blaze had accidentally forgotten her birthday. Needless to say after Blaze had managed to calm her down they had to rebuild the apartment complex that they were living in and poor Blaze had to spend a couple of days in the hospital.  
  
"So mind if I ask what I'm getting for my birthday?" asked Delia  
  
"None of your business." said Blaze flatly  
  
"Oh come on Blaze you can tell me." said Delia  
  
"No and that's final." said Blaze  
  
The rest of the walk was pretty boring so we are going to skip to when they finally arrived to Pallet Town.  
  
"Here we are and just in time to." said Delia  
  
"Yea you're telling me." said Blaze  
  
"Well Blaze I promised my parents that I would visit them as soon as I got to town so I guess this is bye until the party." said Delia as she started walking off  
  
"Yea see ya Delia." said Blaze  
  
Blaze had decided to go home and see his mom, who he hasn't seen in a good six months.  
  
However what should have been a five minute walk turned into a twenty minute walk because of all of the people that just had to stop him and meet him. Well bye the time he had reached his home he had 12 'ahem' favors, twenty marriage proposals, two of which are from men, and now finally he can just rest and enjoy the rest of the day in peace.  
  
"Mom I'm home" declared Blaze  
  
"Oh I don't believe it my baby is finally home." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Mom I'm not a baby." said Blaze defensibly  
  
"Oh you're still my baby." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"What ever mom." said Blaze  
  
"Dinner won't be read for a couple of hours so I don't want you in the kitchen." said Mrs. Ketchum as he started pushing him out the door, "Go outside until it's done."  
  
"Yea mom." said Blaze  
  
Blaze had decided to get some training in before dinner.  
  
"Ok everyone time to come out." said Blaze as he tossed out his pokeballs  
  
All of the pokemon gave their own version of a cry as they came out.  
  
"Ok now I suppose you're all wondering why I brought you all out. Well its time to train all of you." said Blaze  
  
There was a collective sigh as they heard that little bit of news.  
  
"Begin." said Blaze  
  
You see training with Blaze is a different thing then most people think. Instead of having the pokemon having attack each other, they attack Blaze.  
  
"Hey come on now guys I'm not even trying." said Blaze as he knocked down Charizard.  
  
It continued on like this until Mrs. Ketchum had come out to tell Blaze dinner was ready.  
  
"So honey how was your trip?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Aside from all of the reporters it was fine." said Blaze  
  
Blaze had decided to leave out the little part with Delia drunk and the broken arm.  
  
"That's great dear, so am I going to be a grandma anytime soon." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
Blaze was in complete shock. Oh sure he fantasized about him and Delia but still, come on now he's only 16. [Even though for some people that would be a couple years to late.]  
  
"No." said Blaze flatly  
  
"Oh darn I would love to have a little granddaughter running around the house." said Mrs. Ketchum [hmm if only she knew.], "You know I always thought that Delia would make some lovely kids."  
  
"Excuse me mom I'm going to bed." said Blaze as he went up the stairs  
  
"Good night sweetie." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
'I can't believe she actually wanted to talk to me about that.' thought Blaze, 'That's not right to be talking to your mom about IT.'  
  
With those last few thoughts Blaze went to bed and hopefully the present that he got for Delia will be ready.  
  
Well that's chapter 4 for you. ok now if I have created any questions about Mrs. Ketchum I'll try to explain to the best of my abilities. You see I tried to make her into a version of Chi-Chi [DBZ] and I thought it would be funny for Blaze to have his own version of her. 


	5. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Birthday Surprise  
  
Today was the day. Today was the day that would either make Blaze a hero, or a dead man. For today is Delia's birthday.  
  
"Ok now plans for today. Step one; get through the house without mom interrogating me with what I'm going to get her. Step two; get to the shop and get the present. Step three; get present gift wrapped. Step three; Get my butt to the party." said Blaze  
  
Blaze had woken up early because he wanted to escape his mother before she woke up.  
  
'Oh god please don't let her wake up I don't need this.' thought Blaze  
  
"Hey Blaze where you going." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
Blaze froze right in his spot.  
  
"Um hi mom I was just going to the mall." said Blaze  
  
Twenty minutes of 'mom interrogation' Blaze was running out of the house at speeds never before seen from a human's view point.  
  
"Oh god why did she have to wake up early today." said Blaze  
  
Blaze had finally reached the local mall.  
  
"Oh well at least I know I have one good thing going today." said Blaze  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SOLD THE NECKLACE." screamed Blaze  
  
"D d d don't talk to me talk to my manager." said the counter lady  
  
"Bring him." said Blaze fiercely  
  
"Excuse me sir may I help you." said the manager  
  
"Yea why did you sell my necklace that I had reserved?" questioned Blaze  
  
"We had a better offer." said the man plainly  
  
"What do you mean you had a better offer." complained Blaze  
  
"Well someone had offered more money then you were going to give us and we sold it to him." said the man  
  
Just then Blaze had grabbed the man by the neck and was squeezing the air out of him.  
  
"Now we are going to play a little yes and no game ok?" said Blaze with a less than sane look in his eyes.  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good now, do you have a similar one?" said Blaze  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good now you are going to sell me it now won't you?" said Blaze  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good now you will get it for me won't you." said Blaze  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good now go get It." said Blaze as he threw the man a good ten feet.  
  
"But there is a problem sir." said the man with the stained pants  
  
"WHAT!!" screamed Blaze  
  
"It's nothing major we just need to know what birthstone to put in It." said the man  
  
"Oh in that case put the March birthstone in." said Blaze  
  
"Ok it will just take a few minutes." said the man  
  
Ten minutes later we can see Blaze running faster then he was before.  
  
"Man I'm late." said Blaze as he was running  
  
Now to give you a reference as to how fast he was going there was a woman with a long skirt on and when Blaze passed by the thing was over her head. But Blaze had no time to sight see he had a birthday party to go to and a present to deliver.  
  
"Delia is going to kill Me." said Blaze  
  
"I'm going to kill Blaze." said Delia at the party.  
  
"Calm down I'm sure he's on his way he said he had to go pick up the present." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Well he better be here soon." said Delia  
  
'Come on Blaze I want you to be here I'm not the only one who's going to get a present.' thought Delia *hint hint*  
  
Sadly though Blaze was unable to get to the party before everything had happened. Boy was Delia mad by the end of the party.  
  
"Oh I can't believe Blaze didn't make It." said Delia  
  
"Oh I'm sure he had a good reason." said Mr. Gottum  
  
'He better if he knows what's good for him.' thought Mr. Gottum  
  
Just then Blaze came running through the door and he looked like he just went through a war zone.  
  
"What happened to you." said Delia  
  
"Let's just say that I had a meeting with every reporter in the country." said Blaze  
  
"Well I guess that's a good reason." said Delia  
  
"Hey Delia is it alright if we talk outside." said Blaze  
  
"Sure." said Delia as she and Blaze walked outside.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late I ran into every reporter in the country found out I was here and they swarmed Me." said Blaze  
  
"Oh ok so what did you do to them." asked Delia  
  
"I beat all of them up." said Blaze  
  
"Ha I'll bet." said Delia  
  
"Anyway I got you this present that I meant to get to you on time." said Blaze as he handed Delia a long black box.  
  
"What is it." asked Delia  
  
"Open it and find out." said Blaze  
  
Delia opened it to find out that there was a very beautiful necklace inside.  
  
"Oh my god." said Delia  
  
The thing was silver with four diamonds and a sapphire in the middle.  
  
"Its beautiful Blaze thank you so much." said Delia as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
However in the bushes not far from where they are a certain pair of parents were spying on them.  
  
"Oh come on Blaze give her a hug to." said Mrs. Ketchum with a camera taking pictures.  
  
"Shouldn't we leave them alone." complained Mr. Gottum  
  
"Oh come on now where is your sense of romance." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Have you ever met my wife." said Mr. Gottum  
  
"Point taken." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
However things with Blaze and Delia were just starting to heat up.  
  
"Blaze." said Delia  
  
"Yea." said Blaze  
  
"I want you to kiss Me." said Delia  
  
Blaze was moving in closer, closer, and even closer and if you ask this author I think this time their going to get it.  
  
"Hey would you get off of me." complained Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Oh crap." said Mr. Gottum  
  
You see Mr. Gottum was leaning and he accidentally slipped on his hand.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Blaze and Delia jumped away a good five feet.  
  
"Mom/Dad what are you doing here." said Blaze and Delia in unison  
  
"Run." said Mrs. Ketchum and boy can they run fast.  
  
Well that's chapter 5 for you and I hope you enjoy it. 


	6. Let the Trip to Cerulean Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Let the Trip to Cerulean Begin  
  
After the little 'birthday incident' Blaze and Delia had decided to go on that little trip they had planed.  
  
"Well I guess this is it for now." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Yea see you in a few months Mom." said Blaze  
  
"I just have two things I want you to do for me ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"What?" wondered Blaze  
  
"Make me a Grandmother and change you underwear everyday." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
*BAM* anime sweat drop [lol that part was just for Cuo Nuai and Boton]  
  
"Hmm I take your mother wants something from you." said Delia and the tone she said it in it was not a question.  
  
"Don't ask she's been determined to be a grand mother since I turned 16." said Blaze  
  
"Does she have anyone in mind?" asked Delia  
  
"I'd rather not answer question." said Blaze  
  
"Fine." said Delia  
  
Blaze and Delia were doing what they do best, walking. It was like that for the trip until they reached Viridian City. By the time they had reached the city it was already dark.  
  
"Hey Blaze and Delia." said Toni  
  
"Hey Toni what's up?" said Blaze  
  
"Nothing much, just going to go to the party later today." said Toni, "Why don't you two come along."  
  
"No thanks last time I went to a party I almost died the next mourning." said Delia  
  
"What the heck is she talking about?" asked Toni  
  
"She had a major hangover." said Blaze bluntly  
  
"Ah got yea." said Toni  
  
"As for me Toni no thanks I'm just going to sleep." said Blaze  
  
"Alright then your loss." said Toni as he walked off  
  
"He seems different." said Blaze  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Delia  
  
"I don't know I can't explain it. He just seems different." said Blaze  
  
"Oh well I guess it's just a phase. After all it has been a while since the last time we saw him." said Delia  
  
"Guess your right." said Blaze  
  
Blaze and Delia had walked to the Viridian City Pokecenter and had gotten some room and went to sleep. Blaze went to sleep with this last thought 'I wonder what happened to Toni.'  
  
Well that's chapter 6 and I hope you like it. Now that ff.net is working I can now add this chapter. Oh and I should mention some news before I make the next chapter. There's bad news and then there is worse news. the bad news is that Steve will be back. The worse news is that Team Rocket will make there appearance and I think your all going to hate me for the way they come in. The content of it will have a warning but don't worry though it won't be graphic or anything. Oh and the next chapter will puch this rating up to R so to let you know. 


	7. Birth of Giovanni

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Birth of Giovanni  
  
The day started out like any other day. Delia woke up and smashed Blaze off of the bed to wake him up. You know just another day with them two. But today will mark a new beginning with them two and it all started with Toni asking if he could tag along.  
  
"Sure we could always use someone new." said Delia  
  
"Great." said Toni  
  
As the pair walked through the forest Blaze could not get rid of this nagging feeling that something is wrong.  
  
"So Toni what have you been up to since the last tournament you were in?" asked Delia  
  
"Oh this and that, I've mostly been working with the police in finding the lead guy for this new group of criminals." said Toni  
  
"Oh yea I've heard of them there called Team Rocket." said Delia  
  
"Yea all we do know about them is their boss's name." said Toni  
  
"Really what is it?" asked Delia  
  
Just then the infamous jerk known as Steve showed up in front of the group.  
  
"Hello Blaze it's been a while." said Steve  
  
"YOU!" screamed Blaze  
  
Just then four very large men had Blaze pinned to the ground. They were holding a limb each.  
  
"Steve you bastard." screamed Delia  
  
Just then a man had Delia pinned to the ground.  
  
"Toni help us." said Blaze  
  
"Now why would I want to go against the very person who is protecting Me." said Toni  
  
"What?" said Blaze  
  
"Oh that's right I never told you did I?" said Toni  
  
"Told us what?" said Blaze  
  
"My new name, its Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket." said Toni [I'm still going to call him Toni because his new name is too long to type for me ok]  
  
Blaze and Delia couldn't believe what they had just heard. There friend for so long was the man who every cop is after.  
  
"You know Blaze this isn't my fault. No, it's yours, if you had let me win at the championship all them years ago this would not have happened. Instead you had to steal all of the fame that I so deserved and you had to take it from me. So I'm going to take something from you." said Toni  
  
"You remember our deal." said Steve  
  
"Yes, yes I remember. You can have the girl." said Toni as he started walking off toward the inside of the forest. However as he left he had these last few words.  
  
"You know Blaze I think you and her would have made a good couple."  
  
"Good get her in position." said Steve  
  
Delia was flipped onto her back and the man was holding her arms above her head.  
  
"God you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." said Steve as he set himself between her legs.  
  
'Why can't I move my legs? Oh sure I'm not in as good a shape as Blaze but I should still be able to at least move them.' thought Delia  
  
"Oh and I'm sure you wondering why you can't move your legs right now. Well I've immobilized your legs until my choosing." said Steve  
  
"Let her go you bastard." screamed Blaze  
  
"You know this kind of thing only happens once in a life time. So I think I'm going to savor it." said Steve as he started ripping apart Delia's shirt  
  
"Please you can kill me just let her go." pleaded Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry about it because as soon as I'm done with her I'm going to kill you anyway." said Steve as he ripped off Delia's bra.  
  
"Please don't do this." said Delia  
  
"Shut up." said Steve as he slapped her  
  
Steve started sucking on Delia's nipple while roughly grabbing her other breast.  
  
"Damn this is nice I wonder what her pussy is like." said Steve as he started ripping at her pants.  
  
"Let her go now." demanded Blaze  
  
"Please I beg you stop this." said Delia  
  
"You know I like my girls quite." said Steve as he grabbed Delia by the hair and brought her head up and then down to the ground.  
  
Delia after her head hit the ground all she saw was blackness.  
  
Well I think I'm going to end it there and give you people a nice cliffhanger. Don't worry I try and get the next chapter out by the end of the day so that was I won't leave you with to much with a lust for my blood. 


	8. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Recovery  
  
Delia was starting to wake up. All that she can see is white.  
  
'Oh god I'm dead.' thought Delia  
  
However upon closer look she noticed that they were white walls.  
  
"Well at least I'm not dead." said Delia  
  
"And your not with Steve." said Blaze  
  
"Huh." said Delia as she looked toward the side.  
  
There was Blaze sitting in a chair and looking like something was not right with his world.  
  
"How did we escape?" asked Delia  
  
"Charizard and Golem got out of their pokeballs and pulled those guys off me. After I was free Steve ran off." explained Blaze [which by the way Blaze is lying]  
  
"Oh. I can't believe that Toni is Giovanni." said Delia  
  
"You're telling me." said Blaze  
  
"So how long have I been out?" asked Delia  
  
"Only a day. The doctor said that he wants you to stay for overnight observation." said Blaze  
  
"Ok. Is the cafeteria still open?" wondered Delia  
  
"Yea I'll get you something." said Blaze as he started walking out.  
  
"Blaze wait." said Delia  
  
"Yes." said Blaze  
  
"Did he you know?" asked Delia  
  
"He didn't get that far, you're still a virgin." said Blaze as he walked out of the room.  
  
'Thank God.' thought Delia  
  
After their stay Blaze and Delia had decided to go back to Pallet Town. The trip there was silent and lonely and when they reach the town they had this conversation.  
  
"I think this is where we should part ways. I'm going to Mount Silver to do a little training, I need a break from reality." said Blaze  
  
"Yea if its alright with your mom I'm going to stay with her until you come back. How long will you be gone?" asked Delia  
  
"A few months at the most shouldn't be that long." said Blaze  
  
"Ok. By Blaze." said Delia as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"There is no by there is only until I see you again." said Blaze as he hugged her back.  
  
With that they parted ways.  
  
Well what do you think? Good, bad, want to kill me because of the last chapter. well for those of you who are wondering how Blaze knew Delia was a virgin I'll answer. They've been friends for six years and of course they would know these things about each other. And before you ask yes Steve will die but not before he screws over Blaze one more time and also let's just say that he can't seem to stay out of Ketchum romance. 


	9. Time Apart Delia's side

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Time Apart [Delia's side]  
  
"Of course you can stay." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Thank you." said Delia as she bowed and walked in.  
  
Delia walked up to her usual home away from home holding the belt that Blaze gave to her when they departed.  
  
"Why did he give me his pokemon?" wondered Delia  
  
"If you knew the truth you wouldn't blame him." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Delia  
  
"I'm sorry but out of respect I can't tell you the truth. Blaze might when he gets back." explained Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Alright I guess your right." said Delia as she started walking to the guest room.  
  
As Delia reached her room for the next few months she decided to check her e-mail.  
  
"Oh here's a message from Blaze." said Delia  
  
The message read as followed.  
  
Hey Delia, I'm in Viridian City right now and I'm sorry to say this but this will be the last message I'll be able to send before I come back. You see, there is no way fro me to transmit a message from on top of the mountain and I'm sorry this will be my last message until I come back. So long Delia  
  
"So long Blaze." said Delia  
  
"Delia dinner time." said Mrs. Ketchum out loud  
  
"Coming." said Delia as she turned off the computer and walked downstairs.  
  
Life for the few months was pretty boring, but I suppose because of what happened it was just perfect for her. Sleeping, cleaning, eating, gardening and cooking. That was pretty much it during that whole time. Oh sure there was the occasional time when Mrs. Ketchum would go no about grandkids but she was pretty good about it. However it wasn't until one day when she logged on did she know when Blaze was coming back.  
  
I'll be home soon.  
  
That was the message and sure enough there was Blaze was there by the next day standing at the door and poor Delia was caught off guard and was only in her P.J's when he came through the door.  
  
Well that's chapter 9 and I hope what fans I have left will like it. Ok now I suppose I own you all a little explanation of chapter 7. Well you see I'm normally a dark writer, namely I like to write about the darker side of humans and as you can probably tell I was a little bit more in my element with that chapter. Oh and please be a responsible reader and review. 


	10. Time Apart Blaze's side

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Time Apart [Blaze's side]  
  
After we had departed I had left for mount Silver to get some much needed training in. You see the reason why is because in past year or so I've been slacking off terrible and I'm no where near as strong as I should be and thus you see why I had to go away from everything. The real reason why I left for a while is because I feel I can't protect Delia anymore. I should have sensed them from the beginning and if I had it would have never happened or what had happened after.  
  
"Excuse me are you Blaze Ketchum?" asked a girl in her teens.  
  
"Yes I am." said Blaze  
  
"That's so cool can I have your autograph?" asked the girl  
  
"Sure." said Blaze as he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled his name on it.  
  
"Great thank you." said the girl as she walked off.  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty boring and lonely. Just the way I wanted it because that is the way it is going to be for the next few months. Upon arriving the mountain I started making a beeline for the cabin that was built there. You see the cabin was made as a retreat for the stars to get away from it all. Needles to say right now I'm the one who needs to get away from it all.  
  
"Well here we are." said Blaze to no one but himself.  
  
When I got inside I made sure that there was going to be enough food for me to last my time up here. After checking I decided to get a head start on my training.  
  
"Well what should I start with now. Hmmm oh I know I'll start with a nice little jog." said Blaze as he started jogging.  
  
Now you see a nice little jog for him is around twenty miles so of course by the time he had finished it was already dark.  
  
It was his way for three months. First thing in the mourning I would increase my jog by a mile and then I would lift heavy boulders and then fighting the local pokemon, oh nothing serious they would just get a hurt pride.  
  
However when I felt it was time to head back and face reality I had decided to grab something that I had left here almost four years ago. My sword, yep the same one that I had when I was still a kid. You see the reason why I don't use it anymore is because this weapon was designed only to kill.  
  
While I was there I had learned quite a few new moves. One of which I plan on using on Steve the moment I find him again. But that will have to wait.  
  
After sending a message to Delia in Viridian I headed to my old home town of Pallet.  
  
Upon arriving in Pallet I decided to get there in the mourning to try and get a good start.  
  
However when I arrived Delia was in her Pajamas but I guess that didn't matter because she came and gave me a hug.  
  
Well that is chapter 10. I would like to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about. It's going to have some extreme fluff. Your also going to find out what happened after Delia was knocked out also one other thing but I'm not going to tell you. 


	11. Feeling Reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Feelings Reveled  
  
"Blaze." said Delia as she ran into Blaze and gave him a much needed hug.  
  
"Hey Del long time no see." said Blaze  
  
"Hello Honey how've you been?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Good, that is up until Delia killed me by suffocating Me." said Blaze while trying to get some air.  
  
"Oh sorry." said Delia as she let him go.  
  
"No problem." said Blaze  
  
"So Blaze what have you been doing these few months?" asked Delia  
  
"Nothing major just training." said Blaze  
  
"I see my baby has gotten stronger." commented Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"MOM." said Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry I know your not a baby anymore. But you will always be my baby." said Mrs. Ketchum as she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Mom, knock it off and could you leave me and Delia alone for a while ok." said Blaze and the way he said it it was a statement and not a question.  
  
"Sorry I have to do the dishes. So the only way you two are going to get some privacy is in your room." said Mrs. Ketchum [hmm think she's trying to get something across]  
  
"Oh fine." said Blaze as he and Delia walked upstairs.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" wondered Delia  
  
"Listen Delia no matter what I ask you would you please do It." said Blaze  
  
"What is it?" asked Delia  
  
"I want you to stay away from me for the rest of your life." said Blaze  
  
"What? Oh so that's it huh after being together for six years that's it. All because you can't trust me to keep my legs" Delia was interrupted by Blaze  
  
"IT'S NOT YOU I DON'T TRUST OK." screamed Blaze, "It's me."  
  
"What I don't understand." said Delia  
  
"After what happened with Steve I just proved that I'm nothing more then a monster." said Blaze as he started crying.  
  
"What happened." said Delia  
  
"After you were knocked out." said Blaze  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Well lookey here boys." said Steve  
  
"What?" said one of the guys who was holding Blaze  
  
"Guess she was planning some action with him anyways." said Steve  
  
"How do you know?" said the same guy  
  
"Cause her pussy is shaved." said Steve, "Hey makes it all the better for me."  
  
However through out all of this Blaze could not hear a thing. Something was growing, something dark, and something that should not be.  
  
"So how much blood do you think will come out when I pop her cherry. That's if he hasn't already." said Steve  
  
Just then Blaze started screaming.  
  
"Would someone please shut him up. It's hard to aim with his screaming." said Steve as he started to get his aim right.  
  
Just then black energy started swirling around Blaze and started spreading outward.  
  
"Uh boss." said one of the men.  
  
"What now. How can I get some when.." Steve was speechless after seeing what was happening.  
  
Just then Blaze stopped screaming and then did a sinister sneer. However in a fraction of the second a massive energy beam had shot straight up and killed all four of the men as they were consumed by the beam.  
  
"What the hell is going on." said Steve  
  
After the energy stopped there stood a person. A person consumed by darkness. If you could call him Blaze was black with black energy swirling around his body and his body itself was shrouded in blackness, so black that it seemed as if all light around him was consumed. The only thing that was not black was his eyes. The eyes were the color of blood, but glowing.  
  
"You bastard those were my friends." said the man as he grabbed a knife from somewhere on his belt and tried to stab Blaze.  
  
However the mans arm was grabbed and then Blaze grabbed him by his shirt with his other hand and then lifted him up so his feet were hanging four inches from the ground.  
  
"Now, now, now we can't have any of that." said Blaze in a deep and gothic voice.  
  
Just then Blaze brought his arm back and then the man saw nothing but blackness as his blood was sprayed across Blaze and Delia's face from his punch.  
  
'Oh man oh man this guy is unstoppable. That guy was a Banished Master and he killed him as if he was nothing. That means I don't stand a chance against this guy. Hope he doesn't know how to fly.' thought Steve.  
  
Just then Steve took off and moved out into the distance. However since Blaze could not fly he had to find him another day. However Delia was still lying on the ground, her legs still in the same position since Steve had left, with everything exposed and blood on her face.  
  
"Pathetic." said Blaze as he brought up his arm, and started making an energy blast with enough power to kill her.  
  
"Delia." said Blaze in his normal voice.  
  
"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said Blaze as he raised his hand and sent the energy blast into space.  
  
Just then from everything that had happened Blaze returned back to normal and then he passed out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"After I woke up the doctor told me that the energy beam I made had every cop in the city looking into it." said Blaze while trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Oh." was all Delia could say  
  
"Now you see Delia I'm nothing more then a monster. I shouldn't be allowed to live." said Blaze giving up his fight to hold back the tears  
  
Just then Blaze felt Delia holding him close.  
  
"Blaze, that wasn't you. I know you better then that. I know that you would never do that if you were in your right mind." said Delia as she held him closer.  
  
"But I killed those men. There blood is on my hands and I'm afraid of what I might do to you if I loose it again." said Blaze while crying into Delia's shirt.  
  
"Blaze you'll never do that to me I just know it." said Delia  
  
"How do you know?" asked Blaze  
  
"Because, you're a good person. If you were a monster you would not care that you had killed those men." said Delia  
  
"I. I love you Delia." said Blaze  
  
"I love you to Blaze." said Delia  
  
Blaze and Delia's lips started getting closer and closer until they finally kissed. Hard to imagine that there first kiss would be in his bedroom. In fact while they were kissing they fell into Blaze's bed and fell asleep. [oh and nothing happened you perverts]  
  
However what they didn't notice was Mrs. Ketchum was watching the whole thing through a crack in the doorway.  
  
"It's about time that happened." said Mrs. Ketchum as she closed the door and let the two sleep.  
  
Well that's it hope you enjoy it. Oh and I'm sorry smiley I promised you I would get this out by Friday. Honest I tried but I got called into work and I didn't finish this until 1:41 in the mourning. 


	12. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
A New Beginning  
  
After a few hours Delia awoke an arm draped across her stomach and someone sleeping behind her.  
  
'Oh yea that's right I almost forgot. We finally confessed.' thought Delia while smiling  
  
"Come on Blaze time to wake up." said Delia as she moved a lock of hair from his face.  
  
"I'll be up in five minutes mom." said Blaze  
  
"Come on Blaze we have to get up sometime." said Delia as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Huh oh hey Delia." said Blaze while trying to wake up.  
  
"Hey I think we better get going before we give your mom any ideas." said Delia  
  
"Yea, don't want her to thinking about grandkids." said Blaze as he got out of the bed.  
  
However, when Blaze had opened the door there was Mrs. Ketchum standing with a camera with the world's brightest flash.  
  
"AH MOM." said Blaze  
  
"Oh don't mind me I just wanted to take a picture of the cutest couple in Pallet." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"I think I'm blind." said Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry honey the flash wasn't that bright." said Delia  
  
"Speak for yourself." said Blaze  
  
"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. By the way lunch is ready." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Great I'm starving." said Blaze  
  
*BAM* *THUD* that would be Blaze hitting the door frame.  
  
"Huh, guess it is a little bright." commented Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"That's it I'm going to rip that camera apart piece by piece." said Blaze while getting up.  
  
"Run Delia." said Mrs. Ketchum as she and Delia started running away.  
  
"Get back here you." said Blaze as he tried to catch up to them.  
  
As Blaze was trying to catch up with them Mrs. Ketchum had decided to take another picture of him and this time it will be a close range.  
  
"Ah not again." said Blaze while holding his eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. Why don't you come over here and I'll guide you to the table." said Delia  
  
"Ok where are you?" asked Blaze  
  
"Over here, just follow the sound of my voice." said Delia  
  
"Ok." said Blaze  
  
Now as he made his way toward her his aim with his hands was a little off. You see he was aiming for her shoulders but instead he went a little to close together and he was a little low.  
  
"Hey what am I grabbing?" wondered Blaze  
  
"My boobs." said Delia bluntly.  
  
Blaze was so embarrassed his face was almost purple. [Hmm do I hear pants stretching coming from Blaze's direction]  
  
"Um sorry." said Blaze as he jumped three feet from Delia, "Hey I'm getting my sight back."  
  
"Good then you can see this coming." said Delia as she held up her toy, her Mallet.  
  
"Oh god." said Blaze as he realized his mistake.  
  
A split second later Blaze was in dreamland.  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter and if you do then please review. Anyway I'm hoping on getting chapters out faster now that wedding season is almost over at the place where I work. 


	13. Blazes New Ablitities

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
Blaze's New Ability  
  
After Blaze had woken up from his 'nap' he had some lunch.  
  
"So Blaze did you learn anything while you were up there?" asked Delia  
  
"Yea I met up with a perverted hermit that lived up there. He taught me two new techniques." said Blaze  
  
"Really can we see them?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Well one I can show you but the other I can't quite control yet." said Blaze  
  
"Well what could possible happen if you do use it?" wondered Delia  
  
"I could blow up the whole world." said Blaze  
  
"Oh." said Delia shocked  
  
"But the other one I can only use outside." said Blaze  
  
"Really cool lets do it." said Delia as she dragged Blaze outside.  
  
Outside Delia was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Delia  
  
"Would you just wait a minute sometimes it takes a while." said Blaze  
  
Just then Blaze started floating, wait a minute floating.  
  
"Blaze, you can fly." said Delia in complete shock  
  
"Yep want to try it out." said Blaze as he grabbed Delia's hand and flew off.  
  
"Blaze where we going?" asked Delia  
  
"You'll see." said Blaze  
  
As they were flying Delia decided to look down. The forest below was racing past at speeds she thought the human body couldn't handle.  
  
Just then the couple stopped.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Delia  
  
"Celadon City. Just thought I would give you a taste of what I can do now." said Blaze  
  
"Wow I would take us three months to get here by walking." said Delia  
  
"Yep and by flight it only takes a good five minutes." said Blaze  
  
"That's so cool. Think maybe I can get some shopping in while we are here?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I don't know." said Blaze who really didn't want to go shopping with her.  
  
"Oh come on Blaze I was planning on going bikini shopping." said Delia  
  
'After clothes, accessories, and everything else.' thought Delia  
  
"Ok sure I guess so." said Blaze as he descended to the horrors that await him.  
  
However as this was going on this conversation was going on in Pallet Town.  
  
"Hey Scot how you've been?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"I've been just great even though my wife is still ranting and raving about how Blaze broke up her wedding six years ago. Speaking of my daughter how is she?" asked Mr. Gottum  
  
"She is just great. Oh and guess what? My son came home and they finally said 'it'." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"You're kidding, so there finally a couple." said Mr. Gottum rather fatherly proud  
  
"Yep, in fact I have it tape recorded, and on video. I also have pictures of them sleeping together. Scot put the bat down I don't mean that kind of sleeping together." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
Well that's chapter 13 for you. You know I think I'm turning Blaze into Miroku as the rate I'm going. But hey can you blame a guy. I mean come on now he's only 16 and how many guys are not like him. 


	14. After the Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
After the Horror  
  
After a horrific three hours of shopping with the veteran shopper Delia the couple was heading home.  
  
"I can't believe you had to do that much shopping in one day." said Blaze while holding the mountain of things in his arms.  
  
"Oh shut up Blaze. At least I got you that suit of armor that you wanted." said Delia  
  
"Yea with my money I might add." said Blaze  
  
"Oh shut up at least I let you be the judge of the bikinis." said Delia  
  
"Yea except the red one. If you wear that one in public I'm going to have to cut out the eyes of every male within three miles." said Blaze  
  
"Oh don't worry I only plan to use that one to tan myself." said Delia  
  
"Thank god. For a second I was afraid that I would have to burn the thing." said Blaze  
  
"Oh come on now stop begin so overprotective. Besides you know that I'm only yours." said Delia into his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so overprotective." said Blaze  
  
"It's ok. Oh why are you like that?" asked Delia  
  
"Well I'm just scared that your going to go off with someone who is stronger then me." said Blaze  
  
"Please who on earth can be stronger then you. Heck that one time it took four men the size of mountains to hold you down." said Delia  
  
"Guess your right. Say what was it that you got when you told me to disappear for an hour?" asked Blaze  
  
"None of your business Blaze." said Delia while blushing.  
  
"Gees I was just asking." said Blaze  
  
When Blaze was shopping with Delia she had told him she needed to pick something up and that he wasn't allowed to go with her so since she was gone Blaze picked up some shaving equipment. Recently he was starting to get hairy in the face. [Speaking of shaving I don't know how you girls do it shaving your legs, pits, and some others well I'm not going to say it.] [ahh the joys of begin a guy]  
  
"So why did you get that armor?" asked Delia  
  
"Well mostly for protection. I was planning on getting two but the thing is so expensive that even I couldn't afford it." said Blaze  
  
"Oh god forbid instead of being worth $600 million instead you'll be worth $599 million." said Delia  
  
The armor in question is a light weight polymer of incredible strength. The thing can stop a knife from piercing the skin. [Now in case you're wondering why I said stop a knife and not stop a bullet that's easy a knife is much harder to stop then a bullet. It has ten times the amount of pounds per square inch then a bullet]  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful.  
  
"Hey have a nice trip you two?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"You bet I got plenty of shopping in." said Delia  
  
"And I had to carry it all." commented Blaze  
  
*BAM* Delia hit Blaze on the head  
  
"Ouch why do you always have to hit me?" questioned Blaze  
  
"To keep you humble." said Delia  
  
"Yea but who's keeping you humble?" asked Blaze  
  
"Very funny." said Delia as she dropped off of Blaze  
  
"Ok so where do you want these?" asked Blaze  
  
"Except for this one and the ones that belong to you, you can put them in my room." said Delia  
  
"Ok." said Blaze as he walked off into the house  
  
"So what's in that one?" wondered Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Oh nothing just some girl stuff." said Delia as she 'Vroomed' back into the house.  
  
Well that's chapter 14 for you and I hope you enjoy it. Now to answer a person's question of what pokemon does Blaze have: Golem, Dragonite, Charizard, and Pidgeot. 


	15. 3 Weeks later

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Well it's three weeks later and aside from a few 'incidents' nothing big has happened. Oh sure Mr. Gottum tried to case down Blaze with his baseball bat. But thanks to Mrs. Ketchum he managed to get away unhurt.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Yea sorry mom but I have other responsibilities that I've been putting off." said Blaze  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." said Delia  
  
"Oh I guess I'll know you will be alright." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"Don't worry mom nothing will happen." said Blaze  
  
"Oh I know but I'll still miss my little baby." said Mrs. Ketchum as she hugged her little 'baby'  
  
"Sorry mom but we have to get going." said Blaze as he pulled away from his mom and started walking off  
  
"Ok but do me one favor." asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"What?" questioned Blaze  
  
"Make sure I become a Grandma soon." yelled Mrs. Ketchum  
  
*BAM* anime sweatdrop  
  
"Come on Delia lets get going before she starts again." said Blaze as he started walking a little faster.  
  
"Blaze, all of the talk about grandkids with your mom got me thinking. Would you like to have a few kids?" asked Delia  
  
"Well.. maybe in a few years. I mean first I would like to have a life before I have to raise another." said Blaze while blushing  
  
"That's good because I'm not getting in bed with you until I'm married." said Delia as she patted him on the head  
  
"Hmph see if I care." said Blaze  
  
*Bam* poor Blaze got knocked down to the ground by Delia's favorite bashing toy, her mallet.  
  
"What was that for?" screamed Blaze  
  
"Stress relieve." said Delia  
  
"Come on we have to get going." said Blaze  
  
"Why don't you just fly us to the nearest city?" wondered Delia  
  
"I'd love to except I don't want to attract any attention." said Blaze  
  
"Oh." said Delia  
  
Well as much as I hate to say this but that is the end of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	16. River Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The River Incident  
  
It was another beautiful day while traveling. And it would seem that both Blaze and Delia had decided to set up camp early today.  
  
"Well I don't know about you Blaze but I'm going to take a bath at a river near here." said Delia  
  
"Ok just don't take to long." said Blaze  
  
"Ok." said Delia, "Just you don't even think of looking." said Delia  
  
"Why would I look." said Blaze  
  
After a while Delia had reached the calm river.  
  
"Ah finally I can just take a bath without something happening." said Delia  
  
Delia had stripped herself of her cloths and was sitting down into the river. Just then Delia had accidentally sat on a very sharp rock.  
  
"Ouch." yelled Delia  
  
The scream was loud enough for Blaze to hear.  
  
'Huh was that Delia. Maybe I should go see if she's alright.' thought Blaze as he ran to the river.  
  
When Blaze had gotten to the river he looked for Delia and had noticed something, or rather the lack of something.  
  
"BLAZE YOU PERVERT." screamed Delia  
  
Delia was standing in waist deep water, and thankfully he couldn't see anything below the water, but of course there are the parts above the water.  
  
"What do you think your doing." said Delia as she realized that she was standing in front of Blaze showing everything that she had.  
  
"Um, sorry Delia." Said Blaze quickly and then he ran off back into camp.  
  
"Ohhhh that Blaze, I'm going to get him." said Delia, just then she had a very perverted, very un-Delia like thought.  
  
After a good twenty minutes Delia had returned to camp with a very red Blaze trying not to look at her.  
  
"Tell you what Blaze when we get to Celadon City I'll give you a proposal that will make me forget what just happened." said Delia  
  
"Ok." said the major red Blaze  
  
After an hour of walking they had arrived at Viridian City. All the while Blaze was thinking 'What the hell is she going to do to me.'  
  
"Hi could I get a room please." asked Delia  
  
"Ok sure. You have room 213." said the manager  
  
"Great thank you." said Delia as she dragged Blaze to the room.  
  
After they had gotten into the room Delia had set up a boom box. Delia had started playing some dance music.  
  
"Ok now as for you punishment you will have to strip in front of Me." said Delia with a very naughty smile  
  
"WHAT!!!" screamed Blaze  
  
"You heard me since you saw me naked I get to see you naked." said Delia with the same smile  
  
"Umm Bye." said Blaze as he ran out the door.  
  
"Blaze Ketchum get back here." said Delia as she ran after him  
  
Well that's chapter 16. Believe it or not this chapter was once a special edition for just a few people. Well now it is open for public eyes and I hope you enjoy it. 


	17. Meet Death

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Meet Death  
  
Today we join the couple as Blaze is walking out of the room with him blushing like Mars on fire.  
  
"I can't believe you made me do that." said Blaze rather mad.  
  
"Oh shut up at least I let you wear a bikini." said Delia as she walked out of the room.  
  
[She's talking about Bikini Underwear.]  
  
"Yea and even then I almost had to kill you." said Blaze  
  
"Yea right you wouldn't kill me and you know it." said Delia as she started walking off.  
  
"I'm seriously starting to consider it now." said Blaze  
  
"Whatever. By the way where are we heading?" wondered Delia  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we can go to that new city in the middle of Viridian Forest." said Blaze  
  
"Really cool I always wanted to go there." said Delia  
  
"Well then lets get going." said Blaze as they started walking toward the forest.  
  
The trip there only took them a few hours and then they arrived at the outskirts of Forest Town.  
  
"Look at that town. Good thing we finally got here because my feet are starting to hurt." said Delia  
  
"I can't believe you're already tired. Heck when we were younger you could walk all day and not break a sweat." said Blaze  
  
"Well excuse me for not being the world's strongest person." said Delia  
  
"Well gee its not my fault you have to be so weak." said Blaze  
  
"Is that how you think of me." said Delia as she started crying  
  
"What, Delia I." was all Blaze could say  
  
"Gotcha. Ok then to make up for you being so mean to me you have to take me out on a date tonight." said Delia while poking him in the chest  
  
"Perfect there's something I've been meaning to ask you anyway." said Blaze as he started walking toward the town. [Ten bucks says you can't guess]  
  
Just then Blaze sensed a power. An amazing power and he could tell what it was about to do.  
  
"DELIA GET DOWN." yelled Blaze as brought her to the ground and covered her with his body.  
  
A split second later a massive amount of energy that incinerated the town and all 100,000 people went with it. After all of the horror was over a lone figure was standing in the hole where the town use to be.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go check it out." said Blaze as he flew off toward the figure.  
  
As Blaze flew he took a look at the figure. It was defiantly reptile like.[think of a Feligator] It was all black except for a few red spots on its legs.  
  
"Who are you and why did you do that?" said Blaze as he stopped suddenly  
  
"Mmmm a human who can Fly. Oh and nice amount of strength to boot. You would make a lovely edition to our army." said the figure.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Blaze  
  
"Oh I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself. I am called Death." said Death  
  
"Blaze Ketchum." said Blaze introducing himself  
  
Well that's chapter 17 and I hope you all enjoy it. Well I thought I should let you know that things are starting to come to an end soon. 


	18. Death of a Loved One

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Death of Loved Ones  
  
"So you're Blaze Ketchum huh?" said Death, "You've changed."  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Blaze  
  
"Well not exactly, but I suppose you can say that you were responsible for my freedom." said Death  
  
"What???" said a completely surprised Blaze  
  
"Remember Mount Moon. I'm one of the demons that you released." said Death  
  
Blaze couldn't believe it. This was his entire fault.  
  
"Mmmmm for a human she's not bad looking." observed Death  
  
"You go near her and I'll cut your heart out." said Blaze  
  
"Tell you what? Get rid of the sword and then we'll fight cause I know you want to." said Death  
  
"Fine." said Blaze while taking off his sword, "Here Delia catch."  
  
Blaze threw his weapon and Delia caught with little effort. As soon as she caught the sword Death moved with lighting quick speed. In an instant he was beside Blaze and threw a punch. Which Blaze dodged with ease.  
  
'Huh how was he able to do that?' thought Death  
  
Just then Blaze went on the offensive and started throwing punches and kicks at an inhuman speed. Which Death just kept on blocking by using his arms.  
  
"So now that the warm-up session is now over shall we begin the real thing." said Blaze  
  
"Lets." said Death  
  
With that they were throwing punches like it was going out of style. The fight was getting intense and then there was an explosion and then they were just floating there as if they were studying each other.  
  
'This human is far stronger then I anticipated.' thought Death, 'Looks like I'm going to have to bring it up a notch.'  
  
'This thing as to have a weakness.' thought Blaze, 'I can't believe something can be this strong.'  
  
"You know your girlfriend really isn't that pretty. You want to know what I do to girl who I think are not pretty? This!" said Death as he shot a small energy beam straight to Delia.  
  
"OH NO" screamed Blaze as he tried to intercept the beam.  
  
Sadly since Delia wasn't a trained fighter nor did she have enough speed to dodge she never stood a chance. As she looked up the first thing she saw was a beam of energy pierce her heart.  
  
"DELIA" screamed Blaze as he caught her as she fell  
  
"Blaze I'm sorry I didn't see it coming." said Delia as she started choking blood  
  
"It's alright Delia it's going to be ok we'll get you to a hospital and you'll be alright." said Blaze even though he knew he was only fooling himself.  
  
"Don't lie to me Blaze I know I'm going to die. At least I only have one regret though. I never had a chance to have a kid with you. I love you Blaze." said Delia as she died  
  
"I love you to Delia." said Blaze as he laid her down  
  
"Maybe now that she is dead I can get a decent fight out of you." said Death  
  
"YOU WANT IT. YOU'VE GOT IT" said Blaze as he started transforming.  
  
Well that's chapter 18 and I hope you all don't kill me. 


	19. The New Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me I also do not own Dragonball Z or any of the moves so please don't sue me there  
  
The New Blaze  
  
As Blaze was transforming instead of becoming the Berserker that he normally became he was becoming something new, something pure, something powerful. Amongst the loud screaming Blaze's hair started turning from black to the purest white, and his eyes turned from black to brilliant silver.  
  
'That power. That god like power' thought Death as he realized, he is royally screwed  
  
"The time of your death is at hand." said Blaze  
  
Just then Blaze moved with speed never before seen. In an instant he was in front of Death and then punched him in the gut.  
  
"Ah you stupid boy you will pay for that." said Death as he charged him  
  
As Death was throwing all of his punches and kicks with all of his might Blaze didn't even look like he was moving.  
  
"No one insults me and gets away with it." said Death as he tried once again to at least hit Blaze  
  
As he was trying to hit him Blaze suddenly grabbed his arms. Then with a single grunt he ripped off one of Death's arm.  
  
"Damn you. Fine then, guess I'll just have to bring you my first attack." said Death as he raised his hand and put two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Fine then guess I'll just have to use my own attacks then." said Blaze as he put his hands to one side of his body [bet you all can guess what he's going to do]  
  
"SUPREME CANNON FIRE" yelled Death as he fired his first energy attack  
  
"KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAA" yelled Blaze as he fired his own attack  
  
Blaze's attack and Deaths attack met and Blaze's attack easily overpowered and went straight to Death.  
  
'How the Hell did that happen. No one can overpower my favorite and most powerful attack.' thought Death as he was engulfed by Blaze's Kamemah Wave [is that how it is spelled]  
  
But sadly thought the blast was not a direct hit and only succeeded at destroying his other arm.  
  
"Damn you Blaze. Huh oh well guess I'll just have to get myself some new ones." said Death as he started concentrating his energy.  
  
Blaze couldn't believe it. There it was right in front of him as a new arm was coming out of Death like as if it were a normal thing.  
  
"So what do you think? Like it? Hope you did because there's a lot more from where that came from." said Death  
  
'This is impossible. Now the only way for me to beat him is to blow up the whole Planet. Well looks like I'm going to have to use IT then' thought Blaze  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that the regeneration takes a while for it to be completed. I was wondering how long would it take for you to recover from this?" said Blaze as he Raised a single hand, "MASENKO"  
  
After that was said a huge energy burst came from Blazes hand and destroyed Death's body. All that was left of him was a head and part of his neck.  
  
'Now! Creatures of the Earth please help me.' thought Blaze as a power started forming in his hands.  
  
This new energy didn't come from Blaze. In fact this energy came from the goodness that is in all beings, except for the most evil of creatures.  
  
"Hey Death here's something for you." said Blaze  
  
"Uh oh." said Death as he looked at the newly formed ball of energy heck the bloody thing was huge.  
  
"This is for Delia. SPRITE BOMB." screamed Blaze as he threw the ball  
  
The thing move at a fast pace for something of that size and when it made contact with Death.  
  
"You may have killed me. But you will never stop my brother. He will avenge my death." Those were his last words as he was engulfed by the energy.  
  
When Blaze floated to the ground he let his knees give and just sat there resting for a minute.  
  
'Where are all of these new memories coming from? Wait a minute I might be able to save her after all.' thought Blaze as he rushed as fast as he could to her side.  
  
He put his hand on her chest and then a light came from his hand. Then the wound on her chest healed and then Blaze can hear her starting to breathe.  
  
'Thank God.' thought Blaze as he sat down next to her and lost his transformed state.  
  
"Huh what's going on?" wondered Delia  
  
"Don't ask." said Blaze, "How about we get out of here? No doubt those reporters have found out about this not so little fight and I don't know about you but I don't want to answer a thousand questions."  
  
When Blaze got up he doubled over in pain after realizing that at least one of his ribs is broken.  
  
"Oh Blaze you got the crap kicked out of you? Here lean on me until we get to a hospital." said Delia as she forced Blaze to lean on her.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" yelled a man as he came out from the forest  
  
It was Steve.  
  
"Why are you coming here now? Listen I'm to tired why don't you just stay here and take on the reporters for a little while. Come on Delia let's et out of here." said Blaze as he and Delia started walking to Viridian City.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"In the News Today yesterday Forest town was destroyed by what has been confirmed as a demon. But we have also discovered that the demon was destroyed by a single man, a single man who had the courage to take on it and win. That man's name is Steve Beat'um and later on today we will have an exclusive interview with the demon slayer who saved all of human kind." said the reporter on the television.  
  
So what did you all think of it. I guess you loved the ending am I right [smiles evilly] Don't worry though one day he will get what's coming to him and yes Blaze will be the one who will deliver it. Oh and in case there are weird symbols I'm sorry that is out of my hand that is ff.net's fault. 


	20. Marriage Time

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Marriage Time  
  
It's been a whole year. A year since Blaze destroyed the demon Death and all was going well. Oh and guess what? The entire town is invited to the wedding of Blaze Ketchum and Delia Gottum.  
  
"Oh I can't believe you're finally getting married." said Mrs. Ketchum as she helped Blaze put on his bow tie.  
  
"Tell me about it." said Blaze  
  
'God I hate these things.' thought Blaze who was referring to the bow tie  
  
"So just out of curiosity can I expect to be a grandma any time soon?" asked Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"If that boy tries to breed I'm cutting his ball off." said Mrs. Gottum as she walked into the room  
  
'Oh no not her, anyone but her.' thought Blaze  
  
"Oh and what's that suppose to mean." said Mrs. Ketchum getting rather angry [uh oh do I hear a cat fight coming on]  
  
"Nothing, other then Delia is too good to be marrying scum like your son." said Mrs. Gottum  
  
"SCUM, how dare you call my son that you little bitch. He's made more money then you'll make in a life time. That's if you've ever worked at all." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU SCAMP." Yelled Mrs. Gottum  
  
"Now, now ladies this is no time to get into a fight." said Blaze while trying to hold the two at bay  
  
Guy rule #1: Never get in the middle of a cat fight  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS." yelled both Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Gottum while at the same moment Mrs. Gottum slapped and Mrs. Ketchum punched.  
  
Poor Blaze had bounced around like a pin ball around the room before Mrs. Ketchum realized that she punched her own son, and on his own wedding day to.  
  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry." said Mrs. Ketchum as she went to see if her now knocked out son is alright.  
  
"Ouch." was all Blaze could say how ever thinking was a different thing.  
  
'Man mom hits harder then a Demon.' thought Blaze  
  
"Well looks like Blaze is right where he belongs, dirt beneath my feet." said Mrs. Gottum as she walked out of the room  
  
"Oh I'm going to get her." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
Let's fast forward about an hour with Blaze trying to gather himself before the big event.  
  
"Hey what happened to you?" asked Blaze's cousin [he's the best man]  
  
He was referring to the huge bruise on his left cheek and the now swollen shut right eye.  
  
"Please don't ask me that question." said Blaze  
  
"Alright." said Kevin [that's his name]  
  
However in Delia's room things were going differently.  
  
"Here let me help you with that." said Mr. Gottum as he helped zipped up the back on Delia's dress  
  
"Thanks dad I can't wait to get this over with." said Delia  
  
"I'd believe it. Oh did you hear what your mother and mother in-law did to your husband?' asked Mr. Gottum  
  
"Oh no what?" asked Delia  
  
"While in the middle of one of there many cat fights they accidentally slapped and punched poor Blaze right in the face." said Mr. Gottum  
  
"Oh no not today, any day but today." said Delia exasperated  
  
"Oh don't worry Delia I'm sure it'll be alright." said Mr. Gottum while trying to comfort his daughter.  
  
"Tell that to our kids when they see the wedding photos and Blaze is all bruised up." said Delia  
  
"Oh don't worry that's what computers are for." said Mr. Gottum  
  
"Dad." said Delia  
  
Lets fast forward again to about an hour later with everyone seated and waiting for the bride to start walking down the walkway.  
  
Just then the music started playing and then Delia started walking. Delia was beautiful, she was wearing a white dress [and yes she can wear white] that did very little to hide her ummm I don't know if I should say it. Oh alright the dress show a lot of her cleavage.  
  
As she walked to the alter just about every person there had a camera and all of the flashes were going at lighting speed. As she walked down the aisle both of them were thinking 'Oh god I can't believe this is happening.'  
  
When she got to the alter the Priest started speaking.  
  
I think you've all heard it at some point so I'm not going to bother you with the boring details.  
  
"If anyone should think that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace." said the priest  
  
While granted no one spoke however it sounded like someone was being restrained from speaking. [Bet you can't guess who?]  
  
"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." said the Priest  
  
The two kissed and they were now man and wife for the first time.  
  
The reception was a blast. Dinner, dancing, of course eating, and when the flowers were thrown there was pure terror. The thing was ripped into so many pieces it seems that all of the women that went after it will get married. When the garter was thrown, that wet to a 16 year old, the only reason why he got it was because it landed on him and not to mention that no one went after it. [That is true women fight over the flowers and men don't even bother trying to get it]  
  
However all good things must come to an end and this one did to.  
  
We now join Blaze and Delia in their hotel room.  
  
"I can't wait to get the Seafoam Island for our honeymoon." said Blaze  
  
"Well I was hoping we could have a little bit of fun before we got there." said Delia as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Did I forget to mention that she is wearing a rather skimpy outfit that is also see-through.  
  
"..." Blaze was completely stunned  
  
"You know Blaze this suite is a one time use only." said Delia as she sat on top of him.  
  
"Oh yea why's that?" asked Blaze  
  
"Because its edible." said Delia  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it and I was wondering. Should I make a chapter that takes place right after this, I'm referring to starting where this left off. Your choice. 


	21. The Death of Blaze

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
The Death of Blaze  
  
The day started out like any other day. The sun rose lazily up into the sky. Blaze and Delia woke up from their little nightly activities. Hard to imagine that it has been a whole month sine their wedding.  
  
"Come on Blaze time to wake up." said Delia  
  
"Come on not again Delia I'm tired." said Blaze [hmmm wonder what he was thinking]  
  
"Not that Blaze its time to get up." said Delia while getting up while using the bed sheet to cover herself.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up." said Blaze as he got up and started dressing himself.  
  
"So what do we have to do today?" asked Delia  
  
"Well first off we have to head to Saffron and then take a boat to Seafoam Island." said Blaze  
  
"That's if we can make it that far." said Delia before she went into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey you're the one who starts it I'm just the one who finishes it." said Blaze  
  
"Oh yea what about the time you walked in while I was taking a shower." said Delia who was still in the bathroom  
  
"This coming from a woman who once wore edible underwear." said Blaze  
  
"Whatever" shouted Delia over the sound of her shower.  
  
'You know I think I'll join her. After we should have equality.' thought Blaze as he walked into the shower with her.  
  
[Ah Blaze and Delia, the rabbits of the human race.]  
  
However far away a Demi-Demon was running to a darkly light room.  
  
"Sir I have some good news. Our spies have been able to find the person who killed your brother." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"Took you long enough." said the Demon  
  
"Sorry sir but he's been found just outside of the city of Saffron." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"Good have all of the forces in that area converge to eliminate him and everyone that is near him." said the Demon  
  
"All of them sir?" asked the Demi-Demon  
  
"ALL OF THEM" shouted the Demon  
  
"Yes sir." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"Oh and one more thing. You will be joining them." said the Demon  
  
"Me sir?" questioned the Demi-Demon  
  
"Yes I want to make sure the he dies. Oh and if you fail, you die. Even if you are my best soldier." said the Demon  
  
"*GULP* Yes sir." said the Demi-Demon as he ran off to collect the troops  
  
Now we join Blaze and Delia as they were doing the regular thing, you know walking and talking, when all of a sudden a Demi-Demon popped out from under the brush.  
  
"BLAZE KETCHUM, YOU DIE" screamed the little thing in a shrill and loud voice.  
  
As the thing lunged for Blaze he unsheathed his sword in an instant and blocked his claws.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Blaze  
  
"We have no names. WE are here only to destroy you." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"What do you mean by 'we'?" asked Blaze  
  
"All ten-thousand of us are here to kill you and take your female and when we take her we'll" he never finished what he was about to say because Blaze destroyed it with an energy blast.  
  
Just then he sensed A LOT of creatures around them and all of them wanting to kill.  
  
"Delia we've got to run." said Blaze as he grabbed her hand and started running.  
  
"I don't get it why don't you just fly us out of here?" said Delia while she was running  
  
"Because, these things can fly faster then I can run. But the good thing is that there slower then us on the ground so we stand a chance." explained Blaze  
  
"But what's stopping tem from catching up with us by flying." asked Delia  
  
"They prefer to hunt us on our own turf." explained Blaze  
  
As they were running a hundred of the little things started flying toward the two.  
  
"Crap." said Blaze as he destroyed them with a single energy blast.  
  
"I thought you said those things hunt on the ground." said Delia  
  
"Guess this time they got smarter." said Blaze, "Listen Delia you have to get out of here."  
  
"What, Why?" asked Delia  
  
"There after me and if you leave they wont hurt you." said Blaze  
  
"What do you mean there after you? You haven't done anything?" said Delia  
  
"I can't explain it right now but you have to get out of here. After I'm done with them I'll meet you at Saffron." said Blaze  
  
"Blaze, don't lie to me. Not even you can't beat an army that size." said Delia  
  
"Listen Delia you have to get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." said Blaze  
  
"Why do you have to do it Blaze? Why?" said Delia as she started crying  
  
"I'm sorry Delia it has to be this way." said Blaze  
  
"But why? It shouldn't be like this. We should get married, have kids, then grow old together." said Delia as she started beating his chest as she realized that she will never see her husband again.  
  
Blaze started holder her close then told her.  
  
"In nine months time you will understand why I had to do this." said Blaze  
  
"Huh?" said Delia before Blaze's eyes started glowing and she saw darkness.  
  
Blaze had used a move that will knock out a person who is at a normal power level. Even though she will be groggy, but it won't harm her little 'passenger'.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do it." said Blaze as he pulled free Dragonite's pokeball.  
  
"Dragon." said Dragonite with a very confused look on his face  
  
"Sorry no fight today Dragonite all you have to do is take Delia and all of the pokemon and get out of here." said Blaze as he took off his belt and wrapped it around the pokemon's neck.  
  
As if sensing what is about to happen Charizard came free from its pokeball.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" said Blaze  
  
"I've been with you since the beginning and I'm not about to leave you now." said Charizard in its language  
  
"I'm not going to let you die Charizard." said Blaze  
  
"You don't have much choice. I'll still come here weather you like it or not." said Charizard  
  
"Fine you win, there's no time to argue. Dragonite get out of here NOW." said Blaze  
  
As soon as Blaze finished talking Dragonite took off to Saffron city.  
  
"Well looks like this is it huh old friend." said Blaze  
  
"Yep." said Charizard as he got into his fighting stance  
  
Not long after that thousands of Demi-Demons start falling from the sky by the hundreds. Blaze unsheathed his sword got ready to fight something he knew he could not win.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
When investigators went to the sight all they found among the thousands of Demi-Demon's dead body was the body of a Charizard and a sword embedded in the trunk of a tree.  
  
*One Year Later*  
  
Delia was standing at a cliff holding a three month old baby Ash in her arms.  
  
'Blaze was right. I did understand why he sacrificed himself that day. It was to make sure our child was born. Some how you knew that I was going to be pregnant. Don't worry about it Blaze I will make sure that our son turn's into a good person no matter the cost.' Thought Delia as she walked away from the cliff.  
  
Well that's the last chapter for this story and I hope I'll get it out soon. Oh I have a very important announcement. I want the artist to get in on things so I want them to draw a picture of Blaze and Delia as kids, teens, and in there mid-thirties of course that means that there are three chances to get the prize and what is the prize you ask. Well try the prolog to the next part and the back story to the first part. I know it's not much but hey it's the best I can do besides sending you a picture of me in the nude lol. Ok now here's what you have to do. make a picture and then send it to me by email and if it's a winner I'll send you the story's by email. Ok got it good gl to all those who plan to enter. 


End file.
